Sepuluh
by Bibi Gober
Summary: [ElliAda] Di saat Elliot harus mengatur perasaannya.


**[ElliAda] Sepuluh**

_Disclaimer: **Pandora Hearts **_milik Jun Mochizuki.

_Warning: canon-setting, alternative timeline _(Sebelum diketahui kalau Leo = Glen)_, Elliot-centric._

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance_

Ringkasan: Kumpulan_ drabble_ ElliAda. Di saat Elliot harus mengatur perasaannya.

**.**

**.**

**1# Mungkin - **_**Maybe**_

Mungkin bila Elliot bukanlah Nightray, lalu Ada bukanlah Vessalius, pemuda itu akan lebih berani mendekatinya.

Sejak mengenal Ada, pertama kalinya Elliot menyesal menjadi seorang Nightray. Bagi Elliot, Ada sangat manis.

Lebih manis daripada kucing-kucing yang dia sembunyikan di dalam lemari.

.

**2# Nomor Telepon – **_**Telephone Number**_

Jiwa _stalker_ Elliot meningkat tajam setelah mengetahui Ada membeli _handphone _baru. Leo hanya bisa menghela napas ketika diam-diam, Elliot mencuri dengar pembicaraan Ada dengan sang teman yang meminta nomor _handphone _Ada

.

**3# Igauan - **_**Delirium**_

Setiap malam, Leo harus menyiapkan sumpal telinga. Baik saat di asrama, maupun saat di kediaman Nightray.

Bukan karena kedua tempat itu berisik. Sebaliknya, asrama maupun kediaman Nightray sangat tenang saat malam hari. Sedikit banyak, Leo menyukai kedua lingkungan itu. Namun, semua berubah ketika—

"… dua enam… tujuh…"

—ketika Elliot menyebutkan nomor _handphone _Ada dalam tidurnya.

.

**4# Kucing - **_**Cat**_

Elliot menyukai kucing, termasuk Snow milik Ada.

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini, Snow merasa tidak diperhatikan lagi oleh Elliot. Padahal dulu, Elliot selalu mengusap atau memeluk Snow ketika mereka sendirian. Sekarang?

"Hei, majikanmu mana?"

.

**5# Sadar - **_**Aware**_

Sebagai seorang kakak, Oz melihat sikap Elliot pada Ada sedikit berbeda.

Katakanlah sedikit kasar. Benar, Elliot memang kasar. Tetapi, dibalik kasar itu—tersimpan suatu arti. Misalnya saja, beberapa hari yang lalu Oz mendengar:

"_Apa? Kaupikir aku ke Pandora untuk bertemu denganmu, Ada Vessalius?"_

Sebelumnya lagi:

"_Cih! Kalau kautidur di sofa tanpa selimut, siapa yang akan membawamu ke dokter? Terserah padamu tapi pakailah!"_

Lalu, yang ini baru saja terjadi:

"_Tiba-tiba Leo tidak ingin memakan es krim yang kubeli. Nih, untukmu."_

Oz hanya bisa menggeleng kepala.

.

**6# Kacau – **_**Confusion**_

Leo adalah salah satu korban sakau cinta Elliot. Elliot semakin sering membentak walau Leo sekedar duduk di sebelahnya. Dia juga semakin sering tersenyum-senyum sendiri—memikirkan seseorang tentunya—yang paling menyebalkan bagi Leo, ketika Elliot salah menyebut namanya.

"Hei, Ada—apa kaulihat sabukku?"

"Tanyakan langsung pada Nona Vessalius."

.

**7# Film - **_**Movie**_

Ada menatap heran tiket di hadapannya.

Tiket masuk untuk menonton film yang sedang populer belakangan ini. Bukan tidak mungkin dia tidak akan kebagian tiket masuk. Ada teramat senang—impian kecil untuk menonton film itu terkabul.

"Sungguh? Ini untukku, Elliot-_kun_?"

"Dengar! Bu—bukannya aku berniat mengajakmu atau apa! Tidak ada yang bisa kuajak lagi! Leo tidak suka menonton, jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain! Mau tidak?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya? Terima kasih, Elliot-_kun_."

Leo yang menguping hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Sejak kapan kauberani menonton film horor, Elliot?"

.

**8# Payung – **_**Umbrella**_.

"Ah, hujan. Bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke asrama?" ujar Ada sambil menengadah ke langit, melihat tetesan demi tetesan hujan yang jatuh.

"Aku membawa payung," Elliot membuka payung lipat yang dia bawa."Ja—jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Bisa repot kalau kausakit! Cih."

Ada tersenyum.

.

**9# Piano**

Bagi Ada, istirahat bukanlah waktu yang menggembirakan. Dia lebih menyukai waktu pulang sekolah.

Bukan karena dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Ada hanya ingin mendengarkan dentingan demi dentingan tuts piano yang dimainkan Elliot. Sang Pianis dengan senang hati memainkan piano—dari hati yang terdalam tentunya.

Hanya untuk _'Sang Gadis Tersayang'_.

.

**10# Sanubari – **_**Inner Self**_

Hal yang paling Elliot suka dari Ada Vessalius adalah gadis itu sendiri.

Entahlah. Elliot tidak bisa mendeskripsikan hatinya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Ada begitu spesial. Atau mungkin karena Ada sudah spesial sejak lahir, makanya dia tidak perlu memikirkan hal tersebut?

Elliot bukanlah orang puitis. Dia tidak biasa menggambarkan sesuatu dan tentu, seseorang, lewat perumpamaan kata-kata indah. Elliot lebih nyaman bila langsung berbicara dengan bahasa biasa ketimbang menggunakan puisi pun diksi.

Setidaknya, setelah melihat Ada, beberapa konklusi dalam bahasa puitis mulai tercetak.

Elliot Nightray, menyukai Ada Vessalius.

.

.

catatan:

Sebenarnya, ini saya buat beberapa bulan lalu, untuk ulang tahun teman. Kebetulan dia suka Elliot X Ada :) Mungkin bila ada_ prompt-prompt_ yang menarik... saya mau buat lagi. _Tsundere!Elliot _itu asyik buat ditulis XD


End file.
